Order of the Demigods
by canadiandemigod
Summary: My first fanfic! Percy and other demigods have to protect Harry Potter and friends! Set in 5th year. Sorry, but Luna will most likely not be present. Too many characters will ruin my writing. :( Also, MAJOR Blood of Olympus spoilers. I wouldn't read this fanfic unless you have read BOO. ADOPTED BY: CJ Potter Rider Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! this is my first ever fanfic, so don't judge me too harshly. I may get inspiration from other fanfics, so if it sounds like something you've read before, I apologize. Also, read the description so you're not confused. Anyway, enjoy! :) **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS. I WOULD NOT SUGGEST READING THIS FANFIC UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BOO! I will only tag the first couple spoilers. After that, I won't. So until you've read BOO, sorry but maybe this fanfic isn't for you. :( **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, sadly. **

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

Percy was lying on the beach with Annabeth, near the end of August. It was so nice to sit down and just relax for a while. After the war with Gaia, mostly everything had gone back to normal, **(BOO SPOILER! SKIP TO NEXT PARAGRAPH) **except for Leo being gone. After only a couple weeks he returned, on the back of Festus with Calypso riding behind him.

Now everybody was relaxing, happy to have some peace for a while. Naturally, that's when Will Solace and Nico ran towards them, **(NOTHER ONE! :) SKIP AGAIN) **holding hands. Honestly, Percy wasn't an Aphrodite kid, but they were cute together. Light and dark. Apparently that saying, opposites attract, was true.

"Percy, Chiron wants you at the Big House. Something about a solo quest." Nico told him. Percy's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He half shouted, but Nico just nodded.

"Sorry. Don't kill the messenger." Percy left to the Big House, grumbling. When he arrived there, Chiron the centaur was standing on the porch in horse form.

"Ah, Percy. Sit please. We have much to discuss." Percy sat in one of the chairs as Chiron explained the quest.

"I am sure you have heard of witches and wizards Percy?" Percy nodded. "Well those stories are true. Hundreds of years ago, Hecate blessed some mortals with magic. They have, over the years, created an entire wizarding community, mostly throughout England. Once in a while, Hecate will bless a mortal baby, giving them power as well. There are three types of wizards, Pure-blood, whose family has always been wizards, half-bloods, one side wizard, one side mortal, and muggle-borns, with both sides mortal. Recently, a dark lord has risen, the Kronos of wizards you could say. Your job is to attend one of the biggest wizarding schools in England, and befriend a boy named Harry Potter and protect him. Once the wizards trust you, we will be sending in more demigods, one at a time. Eventually, the rest of the seven will join you, along with Nico di Angelo. Hecate has promised to use the mist to disguise you all into looking 15, which is Harry's age. Hecate will also bless you all with magic and give you a wand. You will be able to perform all the spells that you should know, and have basic knowledge of the Wizarding world." Percy nodded. He could believe this, after all he had been through. Wizards and Witches? Sure why not? Though he wasn't excited about going to the school alone at first.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Chiron replied. "The Dark Lord is called Voldemort. His followers are Death Eaters, and the school is known as Hogwart's." Percy had to restrain himself, he knew Chiron appreciated seriousness. Even so, his gut almost cracked trying to hold in his laughter. Tears streamed from his eyes. Finally he choked out "Thanatos would taste terrible."

"Yes, I quite agree." Chiron said. "Anyway, go pack. We will give you a trunk, as that is what the wizards use. Hecate has filled it with the books you will need and your wand. Once you touch the wand, you will be blessed. Get some sleep, you will leave tomorrow." Percy returned to his cabin. He opened the trunk that was sitting at the foot of his bunk. In it was a stack of books, with a wand sitting on top of it. As he touched the wand, a voice entered his head. _This is your wand Percy. 12 inches, made of driftwood, with a unicorn tail hair as core. _When the voice disappeared, Percy suddenly realised that there was a lot of knowledge in his mind that should not have been there. He tried one of the spells. "Aguamenti!" A jet of water shot out of the end of the wand, and Percy smiled. He tried another. "Accio!" Pointing it at his pillow. The pillow flew towards him and landed at his feet. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Annabeth walked in. "Hey Seaweed Brain. WHat are you doing?" Percy told her all about the quest. Annabeth's face fell as he explained that he would be going alone at first.

"Hey. Don't worry." Percy kissed Annabeth, short and sweet, but comforting. "You'll come soon. I just have to gain their trust first." Annabeth's eyes were bright, brimming with tears.

"I just don't want to be separated again." Her voice broke. "I…"

"Shhh." Percy whispered. "It'll be okay. I swear on the Styx."

Annabeth wiped her eyes and tried for a smile. "Okay."

"Okay." Percy replied. (**Sorry not sorry. Oops, hate on me if you want. :) **

Annabeth left Percy so he could get some sleep before the next day. As soon as Percy's head hit the pillow, he sank into sleep.

-line break-

Percy got the best wake up call ever the next morning. He woke to Annabeth's soft lips on his. "Wake up, you have to leave soon." She smiled. "Meet us at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Bring your trunk."

Percy got out of bed as Annabeth left, and threw on some clothes. An orange CHB t-shirt and jeans. Riptide in his pocket, carrying the incredibly heavy trunk that contained everything he'd need at Hogwarts. He lugged the trunk to the top of Half-Blood Hill where Nico di Angelo, Annabeth, and Chiron were waiting. "So.. are we shadow traveling?" Percy asked Nico. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll take you to King's Cross Station."

"Okay." Percy turned to Annabeth. "Well… bye. I'll Iris message you as soon as it's safe." Annabeth jumped on him and kissed him. They kissed long enough for it to get just slightly awkward for Chiron and NIco, then pulled away.

"Love you Seaweed Brain. Don't die." Annabeth kissed Percy once more, then ran off towards the Big House.

Percy turned to Nico. "Let's go." He waved to CHiron, then grabbed Nico's hand and his trunk, and they slipped into darkness. When they appeared, they were in a train station. Percy searched his newfound knowledge of wizards and a number popped into his head.

Platform 9 ¾ , whatever that meant. He turned to look at Nico.

"Do you know…?" Nco shook his head.

"Looks like you'll have to figure this out yourself. Try not to ruin things completely Water Boy." And he disappeared into shadow. Percy stared after him. Ever since **(SPOILER! LAST ONE I'M TAGGING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AFTER THIS!) **Nico had told Percy about his crush on him, and started dating Will, he was much more carefree.

Percy walked towards Platform 9. There was a 9 and a 10, but nothing in between. Percy stared at the wall separating the two platforms. Suddenly, it shimmered, and the mist pulled back, revealing a hole in the wall. Percy grinned and walked through. He seemed to be early, there were not many people around, but a scarlet steam engine was halted on the track. Wow. Leo would love this. Percy thought. He walked onto the train to find a compartment.

**Harry**

Harry and Ginny walked down the train after Ron and Hermione left to the prefects carriage. Soon, Neville found them. They walked the length of the train, and finally found a compartment, mostly empty except for a boy Harry had never seen before. The boy was sound asleep, stretched out across the seats and snoozing. As they entered the compartment, Harry felt something odd. Like an aura of power, surrounding this kid, who looked about his age. He shrugged off the feeling. Harry, Ginny, and Neville sat on the side of the compartment that the boy's lean frame wasn't taking up. He was tall, with black hair, and muscular. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with the letters CHB on it. Harry thought that was slightly odd. Then Harry noticed the scars. They were covering the kid's arms, mostly small scratches, but one or two larger ones. Harry whispered to Ginny and Neville. "Do you see those scars?"

"Yeah, that's a tad creepy." Ginny agreed. Neville nodded.

They sat in silence a while, Ginny reading, Harry staring out the window, while Neville played with something in his pack. After the food trolley came, Neville and Ginny left to find some friends. Harry was alone with the creepy scar guy. Then the compartment door slid open, and Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey Harry. Who's this?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno. New student?"

"Well it's odd. Do you see all those scars?" Ron questioned, plopping down beside Harry.

"Yeah. Weird t-shirt too. Maybe he's foreign?"

"Maybe." Hermione agreed. They were sitting, glancing now and then at the boy, who was still sleeping soundly, his head propped up with a backpack. Hermione made a comment. "He sure has a powerful aura. Almost like a Death…" She was interrupted when the boy shifted in his sleep, and they saw something on his forearm. Something that should not have been there. A dark tattoo.

All three of the Trio jumped up and whipped out their wands, pointing at the kid.

"There's no way. He's too young. He's our age!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait, guys. We should see what this kid is up to, before we make accusations." Harry suggested. "Pretend we never saw anything, and keep a close eye on him." Hermione and Ron had to agree. They put their wands away and sat back down. They all changed into their school robes, then glanced at the boy, who was fast asleep. That's when it started. The boy suddenly started tossing and turning. He was muttering under his breath, and even once let out a scream.

"We should wake him up!" said Hermione.

"Well, I'm not doing it. Harry, wake him up!" stated Ron.

"Okay, okay!" Harry walked over to the boy and cleared his throat. "Hey!" he said.

"Wake up!" It wasn't very much use. The guy was writhing and turning, muttering. Something like; "Annabeth. Annabeth!" Harry finally just touched the guy's shoulder. Immediately, the kid sat bolt upright. His eyelids snapped open, revealing piercing green eyes. For a second after they opened, Percy thought he saw panic. But then they were dangerously calm.

**TADA! Please review and tell me what you think! Too long? Too short? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to whoever reviewed, followed, or favourited. It means a lot!**

**To We're All Okay: Thanks for the compliment! I understand how hard it is to find good stories. I searched forever and was finally like: Whatever, I'll just write my own. ;) I hope you continue to enjoy my story. :)**

**To pink fluffy unicorn: Thanks for the feedback! It means alot! Also, I apologize for the cliffy. (Haha, no I don't) **

**To Winterlover6: As promised, three reviews = new chapter :) **

**Also, I will now be writing Percy in first person, it's just easier to me, after the first five books. **

**Remember, I will no longer be tagging spoilers! So don't hate on me if you read one. **

**GUYS! HUGE SPOILER IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH! READ BOO BEFORE THIS STORY I'M BEGGING YOU! **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

As soon as I found an empty compartment, I stashed my trunk, put my pack under my head, and fell asleep. I had dreams, but luckily they were mostly good ones. Walking on the beach with Annabeth, underwater kisses, and victory over Gaea. Leo coming back from the dead on Festus, the entire camp running to greet him. Then, the image changed. I was in Tartarus. Annabeth was stumbling towards a cliff edge. "Percy! Where are you? Percy, why did you leave me?" she sobbed. I tried to reach her, calling out, but an _ara _stepped in my path. I cut it down, but immediately felt a stab of pain in my gut. I screamed. "Percy where are you!" Annabeth sobbed. "Annabeth! I'm right here! Annabeth!"

Then, something brushed my shoulder. I immediately bolted up, my hand going to my pocket, filled with panic. Then I remembered where I was. I calmed my expression, and refocused. A kid was staring at me, maybe 15. Then I remembered: I looked 15 too.

"Um… hi." The boy said. "We thought you might want woken up, it looked like you were having some sort of nightmare. When he said _we_, he gestured to a boy and girl behind him. All three were maybe 15, wearing black robes. The other boy and girl gave tiny waves. I forced a smile, though my heart was still pounding.

"Yeah, thanks man. I get them a lot. It's normal."

"The boy looked slightly uncomfortable at my statement. "Well… you might want to change, we'll be at school in a few minutes." I got off the seat and quickly pulled my robes out of my trunk and put them on.

After I had changed, we introduced ourselves.

"You must be new here. I've never seen you before. And you have an odd accent." The bushy haired girl said. Blunt much? "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and…" Hermione sighed. "Harry Potter." My eyes widened. The guy I was protecting? I just nodded though. "Percy Jackson. And yeah, I'm an exchange student from America."

"Oh? Interesting! What's your school's name? Where is it located?" Hermione started firing off questions.

"I prefer not to share information about my school." I responded coldly. Chiron had told me what to say. Hermione looked a little taken aback, then scowled.

"Okay. I guess that's your secret."

That's when the train lurched to a stop. We all stood. "The trunks are teleported magically to the dorms." Hermione told me. I nodded, but grabbed my backpack. It held a thermos of nectar, some ambrosia, and a dozen golden drachmas, along with some wizard money. I slung it across my back, then followed the trio out of the train. A female voice was calling out.

"First years! This way please! Follow me first years!"

Harry muttered something like; "Where's Hagrid?"

Hermione pointed toward the voice. "Since you are technically a first year, you should go over there."

I thanked her and walked over to the woman calling out, who was holding a lantern. She looked closely at me, and asked. "Exchange student?" I told her yes, and she simply nodded. **(All the teachers know about Percy's demigod-ishness)** We walked to a lake, and got in boats. We sailed across the lake, the water smooth and beautiful. We rounded a corner and I got my first glimpse of Hogwarts. Annabeth would've loved it. Huge arching towers and tons of windows dominated the enormous castle. We went ashore and into a room. A woman named Professor McGonagall told us about the Sorting Ceremony, how there was four houses, blah blah. I wasn't really listening. Then she walked up to me.

"You, Percy, will stay here until you hear your name called by Professor Dumbledore." She then left with the group of first years. I heard somebody talking, and a bunch of singing. Then names were called out, and a voice shouted different house names. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff? Hopefully I would be put in the same house as Harry, that way maybe I could get Harry to trust me more.

Then a different voice spoke. "And also this year, I would like to welcome exchange student Percy Jackson!" I walked onto a stage, with hundreds of people staring at me. I heard gasps and mutterings from girls.

"Wow, he is HOT!" _Sorry ladies, _I thought, I'_m taken. _I walked to a stool that had a dirty, bedraggled hat sitting on it. I sat down and out the hat on. Immediately it began speaking.

_Well, well. A demigod. haven't had one of your kind here for ages. Let's see. OH! Loyalty is your fatal flaw? You would make an excellent Hufflepuff, but wait. What's this? Oh my. Two wars? Two prophecies. Oh the pain you have suffered! Tartarus? No question now. GRYFFINDOR! _

**Harry**

The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide Percy. When it finally shouted Gryffindor, Harry inhaled sharply. This guy was dangerous. He had the Dark Mark, and all those scars. The nightmares… He could most definitely be a Death Eater. ANd now he was in Harry's house.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "This isn't good. I don't trust Percy. If that's his real name even."

Harry nodded. 'I agree. Let's keep an eye on him."

"Just make sure you're never alone with him Harry. For all we know, he could be working for You-Know-Who." Ron butted in.

Harry nodded. By that time, Percy had walked over and sat down across from them. They listened to Dumbledore welcome them, then food appeared on the plates in front of them. Harry watched as Percy piled a plate high of food. He glanced around nervously, then closed his eyes. Hs lips moved, saying a prayer maybe? Another odd thing. When Percy opened his eyes, he noticed Harry staring at him, he grinned sheepishly, and started devouring his food. Wow. That guy could eat more than Ron. Harry dug in too, though not quite as ferociously.

After the food was gone, and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood again. The headmaster gave the usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and Filch's requests. He announced that Grubbly-Plank would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was worried. What had happened to Hagrid? Then he welcomed Professor Umbridge, the new DADA professor. That's when Umbridge stood and gave a long speech about _perfecting what needs to be perfected _blah blah. Harry noticed Percy Jackson's eyes glazing over.

"This means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts!" Whispered Hermione.

Ron and Harry stared at her until Dumbledore dismissed the students. Ron and Hermione had to lead the first year's to the common room, so Harry headed up alone. The stairs were pretty much deserted, until a thumping told Harry somebody else was coming up. He turned to look, and a bolt of fear shot through him when he realized who it was.

"Hey Harry." greeted Percy Jackson, as he walked up beside him. Harry nodded, then glanced at Percy's hands. He wasn't holding a wand, and his hands were free of his pockets. they began walking again. "So, how do we get into the dorm?" Somebody mentioned a passcode?

"Yeah. The password changes often." Harry answered. Then they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Harry told the Fat Lady. He had gotten the password from Hermione. The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.

Percy stepped through first. Looking around, he smiled and stated; "Cozy." Harry had to agree. The fireplace was blazing, there were comfy couches and armchairs everywhere, complete with tons of pillows. Percy flopped down in front of the fire. Harry sat on one of the couches. He was watching Percy, suspicious. Percy lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head, and Harry saw that dark tattoo again. A bolt of fear shot through him but he never said a word. Percy was looking at Harry strangely, those sea green eyes unnerving. "What's wrong?" He questioned, almost looking genuinely concerned.

"Um.. nothing." Harry managed. Then the common room door swung open, and a bunch of first year's poured in, followed by some older students. Harry, relieved, jumped up. Ron walked over and whispered. "They're midgets!" Harry laughed, but unfortunately Hermione heard and scolded Ron. "You're a prefect, act like it!"

Ron and Harry sat on the couch with Hermione, while Percy dismissed himself to go sleep.

"How does that guy sleep so much?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe practicing Dark Magic makes a guy tired." Suggested Ron.

Harry laughed, but Hermione looked uneasy. "How do we know he's a Death Eater? I mean, he's pretty young, and we have no real proof."

Ron stared. "Hermione, he has the _Dark Mark_. He's got scars everywhere, and he was super secretive about his school in America. What more proof do we need?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Okay. Let's keep an eye on him. Maybe pretend to be his friends. If he starts anything super suspicious, we can find out more somehow.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione, and headed upstairs to bed.

**How was that? Please review and tell me what you think, so I can improve! Remember, three reviews and I'll post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews!**

**To We're All Okay: I know right? They're so silly. ;) **

**To bsasealtteam6: Thanks for the idea, but I have my own plot worked out. You'll see. ;) **

**To : I'm trying! :) **

**Remember, many BOO spoilers! This chappie might seem a little rushed, but I want to get some other demigods into the school here, so I apologize. :) And I know somebody's probably gonna hate on me, but from now on, I'm doing everybody in first person. :) It's just more my style. **

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

The next morning, Harry woke me up. We headed down to breakfast, which was DELICIOUS by the way. The three wizards/witch seemed slightly friendlier to me today. I didn't know why. I had my schedule tucked in my backpack along with my wand, luckily it was in Ancient Greek so I could read it easier. I had History of Magic, Break, Potions, Lunch, Divination, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Turns out it was the same schedule as Harry. "So could you show me the ropes?" I asked Harry. I saw nervousness in his face, but it was gone quickly.

"Sure. You could follow me around to the classes and stuff."

"Sounds good." I agreed. We left to go to our first class. "So, is this a good class, or should I have brought a pillow?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled.

"Probably the pillow."

"Oh great." I groaned.

Turns out Professor Binns was a ghost. He droned on and on about goblins and trolls. I almost dozed off half a dozen times. The 45 minutes was torture. I definitely didn't retain any information.

After History of Magic we had a break. I followed the trio into the courtyard, while Hermione and Ron bickered about paying attention in class. While we were in the courtyard, a girl walked up. "Hello Harry!" she smiled.

"Hi." said Harry. It was pretty obvious they liked each other, but then Ron butted in.

"Is that a Tornados badge? You don't support them do you?"

"Yes, in fact I do."

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" I had no idea what league they were talking about, but I suspected Quidditch, which I'd heard a lot about in the day that I had been at Hogwarts.

"I've supported them since I was six." the girl replied coldly. "See you around Harry."

When she was out of earshot, Hermione jumped on Ron for being "tactless." Their arguing was interrupted by the bell, and we left for potions. When we were all seated, the teacher swept in.

'Settle down. Settle down." He said idly. He talked for a while about O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, which I wasn't really paying attention too. Then he put instructions up on the board, and told us to begin our potions.

Near the end of class, my potion was emitting a dark purple smoke. Hermione's potion looked great, though Harry's was steaming incredibly, and Ron's was sparking.

Professor Snape was walking through the aisle. He ignored Hermione's potion completely, and stopped next to Harry's. "Potter can you read/ You forgot the hellebore. This potion is useless. _Evanesco._" Harry's potion disappeared. I lost it. "You are such a ηλίθιος" I growled, standing up. "You ignore the good potions, and only comment on Gryffindor's bad potions. What about his?" I shouted, pointing to that blonde guy's potion. It smelled like rotten eggs and was emitting grey steam.

Snape smiled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Jackson." Angrily, I sat back down, and bottled my potion for testing.

-line break-

After another delicious meal, we had divination. When we climbed up to the classroom, the professor, Trelawney, immediately zeroed in on me. "Oh my. A painful past, a painful future. My young wizard," she pointed a crooked finger at me. "You will die drowning in the ocean!" I burst out laughing. "Oh really?" I asked Trelawney. She looked confused, as if wondering why I wasn't trembling with fear. "Okay. Sure. I'll drown in the ocean." I smirked, and then sat down with Harry and Ron at a table. The rest of Divination was some idiocy about dreams telling the future. I made up a dream about winning a game of capture the flag. Of course, I left out the weapons, armour, and occasional monsters.

When we walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge, who had made that big, boring speech at dinner the day before, told us to put our "wands away and quills out!" She wrote a little on the board, something about course aims that we all had to copy down. We read our books, which wasn't too difficult, as all mine were in ancient greek.

After a while, Hermione raised her hand.

"I've got a query about your course aims. There's nothing in them about _using _defensive spells."

"Well, I don't imagine any situation in this classroom where you will need to use defensive spells Miss Granger."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley, you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free environment."

"What use is that?" Yelled Harry. "If we're attacked it won't be risk-free!"

"Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom Mr. Potter? I do not wish to criticise the way this school runs, but for the past four years, you have been exposed to irresponsible wizards, not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds. You have been exposed to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. One of your teachers taught and performed illegal curses on you even! You have been frightened into thinking you will meet Dark attacks every day! It is the opinion of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your exams.

"But isn't there a practical bit on our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L?" I questioned. The information had popped into my head from my new knowledge of the wizarding world.

"As long as you have studied the theory, you will be able to perform the spells under safe, controlled exam conditions."

"And what good is theory in the real world?" Harry shouted.

"This is school, not the real world, Mr. Potter.

"So how are se supposed to prepare for what's waiting out there?"

There is nothing _waiting_ out there. Who would attack innocent children like yourselves?"

Harry was about to explode. I could feel it. "Harry, man, calm down." I muttered.

Instead, he stood up and said; "Lord Voldemort."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Class, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is again at large. This is a lie."

"IT IS NOT! I saw him, I fought him!" screamed Harry.

"Detention Potter! Tomorrow evening in my office at five o'clock. Now, everybody please go back to your reading."

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord? He was murdered by Voldemort, and you know it!"

"Come here Mr. Potter."

I watched harry stor to the fron. Professor Umbridge wrote a note, handed it to him and said; "Take this to Professor McGonagall."

**Harry**

After talking to McGonagall, I went to the Great Hall for dinner. Percy Jackson was still giving me the creeps. As we were eating, he raised his hand to push his hair away from his face, and in doing so, his sleeve slipped down. As always, all I saw was a flash of a black tattoo, and he put his hand down. I whispered to Hermione. "That tattoo is still there. I'm almost sure it's the Dark Mark. Plus, he spoke something weird during potions, like a different language."

"Yes, but he hasn't done anything overly suspicious yet. We'll wait."

-line break-

It was early October, a month after school started. We, meaning me, Hermione, and Ron, had been pretty friendly to Percy, but still watching him closely. I was lying awake in the middle of the night, when I saw movement across the room. Coming from Percy's bed. He sat up and glanced around, then slung his backpack over his shoulder. I made a quick decision and grabbed my dad's old invisibility cloak. I crept down the stairs after Percy, who was amazingly quiet. He entered the bathrooms, and I followed before the door could swing shut. Percy was standing in front of the sink, which was running quietly. I didn't see how, but suddenly a fine mist of water sprayed up in front of the window. The moonlight shining through created a rainbow. Percy pulled something from his pack and tossed it in. "O' Iris. Goddess of the Rainbow. Accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood."

Suddenly, a girl appeared in the mist. She appeared to be looking over some papers, muttering to herself. Percy smiled broadly. "Wise Girl." He called softly. The girl looked up. "Oh my gods, Percy! Where are you? You haven't contacted us since you left."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You left a month ago!"

"I know! It wasn't safe before now. They were watching me too closely. But the good news: I think the wizards are starting to trust me a little more. They don't suspect much. It should be safe for you guys to start coming in. Two at a time, I think. First you, then Jason and Piper, then Hazel, and Frank, and Leo and Nico last."

"Wow, Seaweed Brain actually has a plan?"

"Shut up Wise Girl. I miss you. I have to go."

"Miss you too. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Percy's voice cracked at the last syllable. He swiped his hand through the image, and it disappeared. He sighed heavily. Gathering up his backpack, he left the room. Harry followed after a few minutes. Laying in bed, he thought about the conversation Percy had with the blonde girl. Percy Jackson was lying about something. And soon, his reinforcements would show up at the school.

**The greek Percy spoke meant "idiot" And I know it's modern Greek, sorry for that. REVIEW PLEASE! :) And cookies to everybody who favs or follows or reviews! You guys are awesome! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and everything! It means a lot! This chapter goes back and forth quite a bit with POV's. Just warning you. :D**

**Remember, BOO spoilers. :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

After talking to Annabeth, I grabbed my pack and went back to bed, smiling. Annabeth would be here tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see her again. Unfortunately, sleep meant dreams. But these weren't normal dreams.

_A warehouse of stone statues, Medusa swiping her claws at me. A fight with the war god, standing in the ocean. Traveling a sea. A Cyclops, roaring in defiance. Traveling across the country, searching desperately for Annabeth. The Labyrinth, darkness around me. A ring of fighting all around the Empire State Building, watching my friends die. _

_Traveling to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. The glacier collapsing, plunging me into the water. Fighting alongside the Romans, cutting through the monster army. Sailing to Rome, monsters attacking every day. Bonding with the other seven, becoming friends. Annabeth leaving with the river god, and the sense of dread I felt. More fighting, every day. Finally meeting Annabeth again in the Arachne's lair. Clinging to a ledge. "As long as we're together." And falling into darkness. Traveling through the hateful place, only Annabeth to keep me sane. Arriving in the House of Hades. The seven of us saying goodbye to Coach Hedge, Nico, and Reyna. We sailed to Greece. Along the way, becoming closer than friends. By the time we arrived at Gaea's waking place, we were family. Fighting a giant army, too strong for us seven alone. We needed the gods. My blood sizzling on the ground. Gaea is awake. The giants dying, with gods and demigods fighting together. The ship flying back to Long Island, slapped by a god. United demigods. And watching as Gaea falls to the fire. _

I bolted awake, my heart racing. I realized I had screamed. These dreams had told me something. My life had been one huge war. Then I glanced around, and realized the wizards were all sitting up in bed, staring at me. "Um… Sorry guys. I'm just going to go get some fresh air." I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where I splashed some water on my face. Feeling slightly better, I headed back to bed. No more dreams came.

The next morning when I woke up, Harry and Ron's beds were empty. I padded down the stairs, yawning. Since it was Saturday, there would be no lessons, and hopefully Annabeth would show up. When I walked into the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were whispering fiercely. When they saw me, they shut up amazingly quickly. I frowned. They must have been talking about me. But why? Hmm. Anyway, I walked over to their table and plopped into the seat between Harry and Ron.

"What's up?" I asked. Harry stared at me, then cleared his throat.

"Nothing. Just talking about homework, and umm, stuff." I narrowed my eyes. Okay, they were definitely talking about me.

"I'm heading down to breakfast. You guys already eat?" they all three nodded. I stood and headed out the portrait hole down to the Great Hall. I grabbed a stack of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. As usual, I closed my eyes and prayed to my dad. _Dad, I know I can't burn offerings, but please accept this prayer instead. _I was a little nervous, not sacrificing to my dad for a month. Once in a while, when the common room was empty, I threw in some toast or a strawberry.

When I had devoured my toast and gulped down the juice, I headed outside, down to the lake. I wished I could go swimming, but if anybody saw, they would have some questions. I sighed, then sat down, leaning against a tree. I gazed across the lake, the massive body of water helping to clear my thoughts. Annabeth would be arriving today. In a couple weeks, we would be joined by Jason and Piper, then Hazel and Frank. I wanted Annabeth here first for obvious reasons, and Jason and Piper were excellent diplomats, Jason with his honesty, and Piper with her charmspeak. Leo and Nico were coming last, partly because they would most likely freak people out the most, Nico being so dark. And Leo would probably offend half the school with his jokes. And the slight flame thing whenever he got excited. But the other part was that they had both just started dating, and I didn't want them to leave until they had too.

I grabbed a stone from the ground beside me and skipped it across the water. then I opened my hand and it flew back to me. I glanced around furtively, hoping nobody had seen, but there was nobody on the grounds.

**Harry**

Ron and I had woken up early, had breakfast, and took some to Hermione. Then we told her about Percy waking us up last night with his screams. Now, we were watching Percy from the top of Gryffindor tower with the omnioculars I had boughten at the Quidditch World Cup. Percy picked up a stone, and skipped it a long ways. After it sank I was about to suggest that there was nothing interesting to see. Just a guy hanging out at the lake. That's when the stone shot out of the water, flying into Percy's hand. There were three collective gasps from Ron, Hermione, and me. We backed away from the window and sat around a table.

"He can do wandless magic." Hermione whispered. "That's so powerful… he has to be a Dark Wizard. I can think of an entire list of suspicious things about that boy. His tattoo, trying to gain our trust, and get closer to us, contacting somebody outside school, and telling them to bring more people, wandless magic. It all comes together to say one thing: Death Eater."

I nodded. "We have to find out more. Maybe tonight while everyone's asleep? Before those other people he was talking about get here. Just take him to an empty classroom, and ask questions. Hermione can use a spell to make sure he doesn't wake up until we want him to." Ron and Hermione agreed. It was settled. Tonight, they would know who Percy Jackson was.

**Percy**

After hanging out at the lake for a couple hours, I trekked back up to the Great Hall for lunch. There was only a few people there, it was a bit early for most to eat lunch. When I got there, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were whispering together. As soon as I sat down across the table they went quiet. I grabbed some food and said a short prayer to Poseidon. When I opened my eyes, the trio was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione stuttered. I glanced at Harry and Ron, who were staring down at their food.

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever." I glanced down at my arm, and noticed that my sleeve had been pushed up, revealing a small bit of my SPQR tattoo. I pushed the sleeve down quickly.

**Harry**

I noticed Percy move quickly to hide the Dark Mark on his arm, but looked away in case he saw me.

Later in the common room, I told Hermione and Ron what I had seen. Hermione nodded. "So he was trying to hide his Dark Mark. Not surprising."

I spent the afternoon playing wizard chess with Ron while Hermione watched. Percy had mentioned something about going for a walk. At dinner, Percy sat across from us again. I watched as he muttered something before his meal, like he always did. Everybody in the school was eating dinner, so it was way more crowded than at lunch. Then suddenly, I heard the huge bang of the Great Hall's doors opening. Everybody turned to look at the doors. A chill ran down my spine. Standing there was the girl I had seen Percy talking to in the bathroom. Her eyes glanced around, before settling on our table. "Percy!" she called. I glanced at him. His eyes were bright, his smile wide. He bolted up from his seat, and ran toward the girl. They grabbed each other in a fierce hug, and she kissed him on the cheek. Immediately whispers broke out. Percy grabbed the girl's hand, and they turned toward Dumbledore, who stood. The Hall immediately fell silent.

"Another exchange student has arrived. Please welcome her kindly." Everybody in the Hall clapped and cheered. The blonde girl blushed. percy pulled her back to the Gryffindor table, where they sat together. I heard her whisper something.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too." He whispered back. Then, louder, he announced. "Annabeth, these are my friends. Ron, Hermione, and Harry." He pointed at us.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled. We shook hands. She felt surprisingly strong. She seemed nice, but I glanced at Hermione and Ron. One look said what we were all thinking. _Another Death Eater arrives._

**Hehe, cliffy. Next chapter tomorrow, hopefully! :) Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs!**

**To montecristo2011: Thanks for the idea! I will definitely try to make the story more detailed! I realize I've also been rushing a bit, so I will attempt to slow down and think a bit more about the quality of my writing. **

**Chapter 5**

**Harry**

That night, I didn't sleep. It was around midnight when I sat up in bed, sliding out from under the covers, and motioned to Ron. Hermione would be here soon. The door creaked open, and Hermione tiptoed through. She cast the _Muffliato _spell around the room, so no one would hear our whispers. Then she pointed her wand at Percy and muttered a spell, putting him in a deep, sleep-like trance that wouldn't break until we woke him up. Hermione muttered a third spell, one that lifted Percy into the air. He drifted down the stairs, Hermione aiming where he went with her wand. We traveled through the common room, only moonlight making our way clear. Our odd little procession ducked out the portrait hole, and turned left into an old, abandoned classroom. Cobwebs were everywhere, dust covering the chairs and desks. I brushed the dust off one of the only chairs that appeared it wouldn't fall apart at any attempt to sit in it. Hermione used her wand to sit Percy down, then tied his hands to the back of the chair. I searched his pockets, and found only a pen. Setting it on a table behind us, I glanced at Hermione and Ron. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." they agreed.

"_Augementai."_ I muttered

Water squirted out the end of my wand. As soon as it hit his face, Percy's eyes snapped open. For a weird moment after the water hit him it looked like he was dry. But that was impossible. A second later he was drenched. He tried to stand, but his hands were tied to his chair. His eyes blazed with anger, and I had to resist the urge to back up.

"What the…? Harry, what's going on here? Why are my hands tied up?"

I tried to make my voice sound cold and indifferent. "We have some questions to ask, and you aren't leaving here until we get some answers."

"What? What kind of questions?" Percy's eyes blazed. "Untie me!"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione blurted out.

"What? No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one, you have the Dark Mark. The tattoo on your arm." To my shock, Percy started laughing.

"That's not a Dark Mark." He said.

"Well then what is it? And why do you try to hide it?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to tell you who I was. If I did, you wouldn't trust me as much. Apparently, that logic was wrong." He grinned.

"You're not answering our question. What. Is. On. Your. Arm?" I jabbed at him with my wand.

Sighing, he replied. "Untie my hands and I'll show you." I looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"_Diffindo." _The ropes severed, falling to the floor, but I kept my wand aimed at Percy. He didn't try anything, though, just pulled up his sleeve. The tattoo on his forearm was most definitely not a Dark Mark. For one thing, it looked burned into his skin. For another, I had never seen anything like it. Four letters, SPQR, branded his arm. Under the letters was a three-pointed trident. And underneath that, was one line. Definitely not a Dark Mark.

Hermione was studying the marks, as if she'd seen them before. She looked troubled. Then her face lit up. "Oh!" She looked up at Percy's face, her eyes full of shock, and confusion. "I don't believe this...You're… you're a demigod?" Percy looked pleased, and nodded. "But how…? I mean…" she shook her head. "Well, that explains your t-shirt, but the marks… How? Romans and Greeks are supposed to be separate! And why are you here at Hogwart's?"

"I'm here to protect you guys and help with the war against Voldemort. As for the rule about the camps being separate, it's..."

Ron interrupted. "Wait, time out. What the bloody hell is a demigod? And how do we know that he isn't lying?"

Hermione looked aggravated. "Have you heard of the Greek Myths Ron?"

"Ummm… little bit?"

"Well, those myths are not just stories. The gods and monsters are real. In fact, some say wizards and witches are descendants of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. A demigod, or half-blood, is someone who is half human, half god. Except that they lead extremely dangerous lives. Going on quests, and fighting monsters."

"Wait, so you're saying he…" Ron pointed at Percy. "...is half god?!"

Percy nodded. "And I can prove it."

I had been quiet, trying to process this, but something nagged at me. "Wait, Hermione, I've heard of those myths, but what do you mean by Greek and Roman?"

"Well, the gods are formerly Greek, but they also have different aspects, Roman aspects of their character. So there are Roman and Greek demigods too. The Romans are best known for Camp Jupiter, a demigod camp in the Berkeley Hills. Their symbols are the purple t-shirt, and the marks, like on Percy's arm.

"The greek demigods, however, are known for Camp Half-Blood, on Long Island. They have orange t-shirts, and leather necklaces with beads, for every summer they survive. But, see, the two are conflicted. The Romans, when they took over the Greek Empire, they stole one of the biggest symbols of Greece, the Athena Parthenos, and hid it away. So, whenever Greek and Roman demigods meet, they fight, because of that. They don't trust each other. So, it makes no sense that you," she looked at Percy, "have both the tattoos, necklace, and the orange t-shirt."

"Wait." Ron interrupted again. "You expect us to believe that gods and monsters and giants are real? Nice try, but I'm not buying it."

"Ron, thousands of people don't believe in witches or wizards." Hermione reminded him. "Percy, can you tell us your story, please? I want to know more. And maybe you can convince Ron…" she glared at him, "...to stop being so close-minded."

"Well, first thing you should know, I'm actually seventeen. When I was twelve, I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, at the beginning of summer. I was claimed by Poseidon, the sea god, and went on a quest to find Zeus's master bolt, and return it before the gods could start fighting, which would result in the death of Western Civilization.

When I was thirteen, I met my half-brother, Tyson, and went back to Camp Half-Blood, where I did a second quest to find my friend Grover and rescue him, as well as find the Golden Fleece. That was the quest that we found out that Kronos was rising again.

When I was fourteen, a monster kidnapped Annabeth, as well as the goddess Artemis, and I did a quest to rescue them with some friends. That's when we knew for sure that Kronos was rising.

When I was fifteen, Annabeth, me, Tyson, and Grover did a quest through the Labyrinth, due to the fact that Kronos, using a demigod named Luke's body, was trying to lead an army through it to Camp Half-Blood.

The summer I was going to turn sixteen, I read a prophecy, called the Great Prophecy, foretelling that I would reach the age of sixteen, and have to make a choice that day. That summer, Kronos's army, titans and monsters, invaded Manhattan. Camp Half-Blood and some reinforcements protected Mount Olympus, which is over the Empire State Building, by the way. The morning of my sixteenth birthday, me, Annabeth, and Grover, were in the throne room of Mount Olympus, facing off with Kronos. Luke broke through Kronos's restraints though, realizing his fatal error, and stabbed himself with a knife, ending his own life, and becoming a hero."

Us three were staring at him. He had been through so much. More than me, and I had been through quite a bit.

But, apparently, Percy had paused only for a break.

"Then, right after the battle, the Oracle, who happens to also be my friend Rachel, predicted a second Great Prophecy, which I ended up being in too. I was swapped with Jason from Camp Jupiter. I slept for months, while Jason did a quest with Piper and Leo to save Hera, queen of the gods, during which he recovered his memories. Then they built a flying warship, that we would use to sail on the quest to destroy the giants.

When I woke up, I was guided to Camp Jupiter, where I did a quest with Frank and Hazel, to destroy a giant in Alaska, while I regained my memory. Then we fought an army at Camp Jupiter. The next day, we met up with Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper.

Leo got possessed by an eidolon, and fired on Camp Jupiter. The seven of us sailed to Rome, along with a satyr named Coach Hedge, monsters attacking every day, while the Romans traveled across country to Camp Half-Blood, intent on war. When we arrived in Rome, Annabeth went on a solo quest to find the Athena Parthenos, which would heal the rift between the demigods, while us other six rescued Hazel's brother Nico and killed two giants, with Coach Hedge's help. We met up with Annabeth at Arachne's lair, where her and I got pulled into Tartarus.

While we traveled through there, fighting for our lives every step, the others sailed to the House of Hades. A friend of Annabeth and I, Bob the Titan, closed the doors on the Tartarus side, while the demigods closed them on the other side. There, we met the praetor of Camp Jupiter, Reyna. She, Nico, and Coach Hedge decided that they would take the Athena statue back to Camp Half-Blood.

Then, the seven demigods of the prophecy sailed to Greece. When we arrived, all the giants, plus a monster army, were gathered. We slaughtered the giants, with the help of the gods, but Gaea was awoken. We traveled back to Camp Half-Blood, supersonic speed thanks to Zeus, and found the demigods working together, the hate forgotten, fighting an enormous army of monsters. Gaea had risen there in solid form. Leo had somehow turned the ship back into a dragon, and he pulled Gaea away from the ground, where she was strongest. Using his power over fire, Leo weakened her even more. Then, an evil guy named Octavian, who wanted power above anything else, fired an onager at them. His robes were caught though, so when the onager exploded, so did he. Gaea was defeated, but there was no sign of Leo. A couple weeks later, he arrived back at Camp Half-Blood on the back of his dragon. And then, at the end of August, I was sent here, to help fight Lord Voldemort and protect you guys."

Three mouths were hanging open. The three of us couldn't form words. Finally Ron spoke, to make a joke of course.

"Well Harry, we finally found some people who have been through more than you." he stated.

Hermione giggled. Percy smiled, and pulled a pen out of his pocket, twirling it around his fingers.

"Wait." I looked at the table behind me, confused. "Didn't I take that away?"

Percy shrugged. "It's magic. It always returns to my pocket."

"Oh, of course, magic pen swords. What else, a magic wristwatch?" I snorted.

Percy smiled. "Actually, I have one of those too. So Ron, do you believe me now?"

"Well, I don't believe anybody could make up a story like you just told us, so maybe. But you also said you could prove that you were half god. So…"

"Oh, that's easy. Harry, do the water thing with your wand again." I obliged, water shooting out of my wand. Percy held out his hand, and the water formed into a sphere. It split apart, then reformed. Finally, Percy made a smashing motion with his fist, and the water sphere hit the ground so powerfully, the stones cracked.

**Sorry guys. I know it sucks. Please review anyways. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. :( **

**Enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks for following and the favs!**

**To: A-Fighterlady: No, but she reads so much, I figured she would already know about demigods. :) **

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

I enjoyed watching the three wizards faces as I talked. They grew increasingly shocked, and by the time I finished, their eyes were wide, and mouths open. I smirked at their faces.

After a quick demonstration with the water, it seemed like I had their full belief that I was telling the truth. They agreed that no wizard could control water like I had. They pocketed their wands, and we shook hands.

"Sorry for being so suspicious of you Percy. I promise, I believe that you are who you say now." Harry commented.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Ron.

We left the old classroom, and ducked back through the portrait hole. When we walked in, the common room was not empty. Annabeth was curled up on a chair. She jumped up when she spotted us. "What… what's going on?" she asked, looking from me to Harry to Hermione to Ron and back to me.

"I was kidnapped by two paranoid wizards and a witch who thought I was a Death Eater." I commented, walking over and giving Annabeth a quick kiss. "Why are you up?"

"Um, dreams. But, wait, you three thought Percy was a Death Eater?"

The trio looked sheepishly at the ground. "Well, we thought he had a Dark Mark, you know, his Camp Jupiter tattoo." Annabeth glared at me.

"Hey," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I had no choice. Hermione is the one who recognized the tattoo. I couldn't really hide anything after that, could I?" Annabeth's frown lessened slightly. "You're an idiot. But I love you. Don't tell anyone else, or our cover will be blown completely. "

"Yes ma'am." I grinned.

Somebody behind me yawned. Immediately, about three more huge yawns followed, from various wizards and demigods.

"Well, I'm off to bed." announced Ron. He trudged upstairs to the dorm, followed by Harry, while Hermione went up the opposite side.

I looked at Annabeth. "What were you saying about dreams?"

She shook her head. "Not anything new. Just… Tartarus. I was hoping you would be around."

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Hecate's blessing made her look fifteen again, which was a bit of a time warp for me.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now." I felt her sigh heavily. We stood in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other, her head buried in my chest. Finally, she pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm okay now. See you in the morning." she smiled

"Love you Wise Girl."

"You too Seaweed Brain."

-line break-

The next morning, Annabeth was waiting for me, sitting on the sofa by the fireplace.

"Hermione said there were no classes today. Maybe you should give me a tour of the castle." she suggested, her eyes dancing.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her into a kiss. "I would be fine with that." I smiled, pulling away. "But first, I need food. Let's go get breakfast." We held hands as we walked through the halls, Annabeth keeping up a running commentary on the architecture of the castle. "Oh, I am sooo adding an arch like that on Olympus. Do you see the shape of that window? Those supporting columns are perfect!" My eyes glazed over. When we finally reached the Great Hall, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice to start with. Annabeth snatched up a piece of toast. I saw her mutter a quick prayer to Athena. I did one for Poseidon, and we dug in.

"So," I spoke in between bites, "I was thinking of walking around the castle this morning and heading to the grounds for a picnic lunch." I suggested. Annabeth nodded, and smiled.

"Sounds perfect Seaweed Brain."

"My plans are always perfect." I replied. Annabeth snorted.

"Okay, _most_ of my plans." I corrected. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I sighed. "_Some _of my plans. Happy now?" She smirked, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Yes. Now I am happy. Ready to go?"

I nodded. She stood, pulling me to my feet.

After a fun filled morning of listening to Annabeth droning on about architecture, we packed a basket and walked down the springy grass to a tree by the lake. Annabeth spread out a red and white checkered blanket and sat down. I laid next to her while she started pulling food from the basket.

"Sandwiches, cookies, juice. Looks delicious." Smiling, I reached for a chocolate chip cookie.

"To bad they aren't blue." I commented, biting off a piece. Annabeth snatched it out of my hand. "Hey!" I protested.

"No dessert until you eat your sandwich." she scolded.

"You sound like my mother." I grumbled, but grabbed a ham sandwich. When we had devoured the food, we lay on the blanket, Annabeth's head on my shoulder. For the first time in a month, I felt truly content.

We napped by the lake for a couple hours, then packed up our blanket and basket, walking hand in hand back to the castle. In the Gryffindor common room, we found Harry and Ron in a heated game of wizard chess, Ron clearly winning while Hermione made "helpful" suggestions that ultimately made Harry lose more badly than usual.

Me and Annabeth curled up on a sofa, watching the game contentedly. People were scattered throughout the room. Fred and George were showing off their latest Skiving Snackbox. Several students were studying at tables around the common area. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was chasing after a fake mouse that Lee Jordan was trailing across the floor. Annabeth laid her head against mine, and started to snore. I kissed her forehead, then dozed off myself.

We woke up just before dinnertime. Harry and Ron were apparently tired of chess. They and Hermione were sitting at a table, homework spread out before them. Annabeth stood up. "Come on Sleepy Head. Let's go get some food." Hermione, Ron and Harry followed us down to the Great Hall.

After a delicious meal of chicken pot pie, we headed back up to the common room. Halfway there, that blonde kid who reminded me a bit of Octavian stopped us. His two cronies were standing beside him.

"Potter!" he smirked. He glanced at me and Annabeth, then, appearing to dismiss us as no threat, looking back to Harry. Big mistake.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snarled, glaring at the blond kid.

"Watch yourself Potter. Remember, I'm a prefect." Malfoy smirked, tapping his badge. Second mistake: using power as leverage over others.

"You're a git Malfoy." Ron interrupted.

Malfoy turned and smirked at Ron. "So, still friends with these losers, Potter?" Malfoy gestured to Ron and Hermione. Third mistake. I stepped forward.

"Hey, why don't you move on, and leave us alone." I suggested. Malfoy laughed.

"Who's this loser, Potter? Another person who only likes you because you're the 'Boy Who Lived?" That's when I lost it. I stepped forward, and punched Malfoy. Not hard enough to knock him out, but I definitely gave him a black eye. He stumbled backwards, hands cupped over his face. "What are you doing?" He screamed. "My father will hear about this!"

"Okay. Go ahead and run to your daddy. That'll prove you're even more of a baby." I said.

Malfoy threw one last glare at us, then ran off, his two bodyguards following.

Annabeth stepped up. "Percy." she said, her tone scolding.

"I know Annabeth. But he was being an idiot." I replied. Hermione grinned.

"Don't worry Annabeth. When we were in third year, I slapped Malfoy. He needs to learn a lesson."

Annabeth smiled. "Whatever you say Hermione. But Percy's not supposed to take his anger out on mortals." She glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

We continued walking, heading up a couple flights of stairs before arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open as soon as we gave her the password, and the five of us ducked into the common room.

"Hey Annabeth. Want a game of wizard chess?" asked Ron, walking over to the table by the fireplace. Annabeth smirked.

"Bring it on." she sat down across the table, Ron's chess board still there from earlier. As they were setting up the board, Hermione spoke. "Oh, Annabeth, I meant to ask. Who's your godly parent?"

Annabeth grinned. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Ron's head immediately jerked up. But he shook his head, and went back to setting up the board.

"Whatever. I'll still cream you." he stated. She just smiled and shook her head.

An hour and one humiliating defeat later, Ron decided that he was going to bed. Harry followed. Hermione sat on a couch, reading. Annabeth and I settled on the floor in front of the fireplace. She read a book on architecture while I sat beside her and played with her hair. When I glanced up, I saw Hermione smiling at us.

**Again, sorry for not updating. This chapter was, hopefully, more detailed. I threw in some Percabeth too. Tell me what you think because I've never tried writing them much before. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I'm amazed at how many follows and favs this story is getting. Thanks everybody! Also, thanks for reviewing. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**Harry**

When I woke up, everybody else was already gone, with the exception of Percy. "Hey man, you better get up. We might miss breakfast." he stated when he saw me looking around.

I jumped out of bed, and threw on my robes. Me and Percy headed down the stairs, meeting up with Ron, Hermione, and Annabeth. Percy immediately kissed Annabeth good morning, and I couldn't help smiling. Their love for each other was so obvious, it made _me_ happy, and I barely knew them. We all climbed out of the portrait hole, and traipsed through the halls and down several flights of stairs. The Great Hall was filled with wizards and witches. I grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it. Hermione and Ron followed my lead.

I noticed Annabeth and Percy say something before their meal. After they were done, they dug in. "Percy and Annabeth, I have a quick question. Why do you always say a prayer before your meals?" Hermione asked. The two smiled.

"Well usually at Camp Half-BLood, we would sacrifice a portion of our meal to our godly parent, but when we're on a quest, we usually have to settle for a quick prayer." Annabeth explained. Percy just nodded, as his mouth was stuffed with toast.

"Ah. That makes sense." Hermione said. We continued to eat our meals in peace, then headed for our first class, History of Magic. Ron and I played Hangman on our paper. Percy snored in his desk, and Annabeth and Hermione payed close attention and took notes. The class felt longer than usual, Professor Binns droning on forever about giant wars.

Finally, the bell rang, and we were dismissed for a break until our next class. As we left the classroom, I heard Percy joking to Annabeth. "What do you need to know about giant wars, Wise Girl? You've already been in one!" She punched his arm, hard, but he just chuckled.

"The ones Professor Binns was talking about were completely different, Seaweed Brain!" Percy shook his head. "I don't know how you and Hermione managed to stay awake." Suddenly his face brightened. "I can't wait to see Nico's face when he finds out that one of our Professors is a ghost. He glanced back at Hermione, Ron and I, who were exchanging confused looks. "Oh, Nico is one of the other demigods. He's a son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Ghosts really make him angry, as they are souls who escaped the Underworld." I nodded. Well, that would make sense, but I wasn't super interested in meeting this guy.

For our break, we hung around the courtyard. Hermione and Ron were trying to convince me into making a secret group for Defense Against the Dark Arts, as we were leaning nothing from that Umbridge woman, and we knew she wouldn't allow an official group. I wasn't sure though. I didn't especially know how to teach spells. We didn't have anywhere to hold meetings. Finally, Percy pitched in. "You should do it Harry. Me and Annabeth would definitely go. And so would our friends when they got here." Annabeth nodded. "It's a great idea Harry. That way, you can defend yourself from Voldemort, teach other students how to defend themselves, and be able to pass your practical O.W.L at the end of the year."

"FIne." I finally gave in, sighing. I turned to Hermione. "If you arrange the first meeting, figure out where we'll hold the rest of them, and find a way to communicate, I will teach everyone as much as I can."

Hermione smiled, and tackled me in a hug. "Thank you so much Harry! This will be great!"

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled. Secretly, though, I thought it would be fun.

Percy and Annabeth grinned and high-fived each other.

After our break in the courtyard, during which Hermione had already started planning our secret group, we had Potions.

As usual, Snape was a git. He told us all to make a Strengthening Solution, leaving the instructions on the board. I sat with Ron and Percy. Hermione and Annabeth sat in front of us. After an hour of sweating over our potions, Hermione and Annabeth's were both exactly where the instructions indicated. However, mine, Ron's, and Percy's, were all smoking foully, smelling horrible. Snape snorted as he looked into our potions. He muttered a spell, and they were immediately wiped clean.

"No marks for any of you." he commented, walking away to look at Hermione and Annabeth's potions. Ron blushed angrily, and Percy just sighed dejectedly. He was used to Snape clearing his potion, it happened every class.

After we were dismissed, the five of us headed to the Great Hall for Lunch, Percy and ANnabeth holding hands and talking quietly. I heard snatches of their conversation. It sounded like they were discussing when the other demigods would arrive. Lunch was delicious, but over too quickly, and we headed to Divination, where Trelawney predicted my painful demise, and we stared into crystal balls for an hour.

Finally it was time for DADA. Everybody was settled, talking amongst themselves when Umbridge swept in.

"Wands away please. There will be no need to talk." She said breezily. Nobody had bothered to take their wands out anyway. We just opened our textbooks and started reading.

As we were leaving the classroom, I muttered to Hermione. "So, maybe that group of yours is a good idea after all." She smiled.

"I told you so Harry. Now we just have to figure out the first meeting…" she started muttering to herself about dates and places.

When we reached the common room, it was practically deserted. Everybody sat down to do our homework, which there was, for once, not much of. We were just finishing our last assignment, for Divination, when it was time to head down to the Great Hall for suppertime.

Supper was delicious. Hermione talked the enter time about possibilities for the Defense Against the Dark Arts group she was forming.

Back in the common room, after supper, Annabeth and Percy asked me, Hermione, and Ron if there was a deserted bathroom anywhere. The three of us looked at each other.

"Moaning Myrtle's." We said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth followed us out of the common room, and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was, thankfully, not around.

Percy made one of the sinks explode with his water powers. Hermione, Ron and I watched interested as Annabeth pulled a coin of some sort from her backpack, and tossed it into the rainbow forming in the mist.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth exclaimed. AN image formed in the mist. A man in a wheelchair was sitting on a deck, looking over a valley. He wore a tweed jacket and had a well-trimmed beard. Annabeth called out. "Chiron!"

The man turned to look at her, and smiled broadly. "Annabeth! Percy! ] How is the quest going?" Then he glanced behind her, seeing Hermione, Ron and I. "Oh. Who's this?"

"Sorry Chiron. Our cover got blown." explained Annabeth.

"What did Percy do?" Chiron immediately asked sternly. I grinned.

"Hey!" Percy protested, but I interrupted.

"Sorry sir." I started, stepping forward. "That was our fault. We kind of forced him to tell us." I gestured at Hermione and Ron. "I'm Harry Potter, by the 's Hermione and Ron."

Chiron nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Harry." he turned back to Annabeth and Percy. "What do you need children?"

"Well, me and Percy thought that since we already told them who we are, you could send everybody else by this week? No point in waiting." Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

"That is a logical idea. I will send them all then. By the end of this week, the rest of the seven will be joining you. Nico, however, may be staying at Camp Half-Blood for another week. We have had some… issues with some escaped souls. He's on a quest for his father." Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"Thank you Chiron." They chorused. Annabeth swiped her hand through the mist, which dissolved. The two demigods turned to Hermione, Ron, and I, smiling.

"Looks like you'll meet our friends sooner rather than later." Percy stated.

I could feel Hermione and Ron smiling beside me. We would finally meet some more demigods.

**Sorry guys. It was wayyyy too short, but this was more of a filler chapter. So, review! Love you guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! It really brightens my day, seeing how much you guys love my story! Cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::)**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy**

After talking to Chiron, we went back to the common room. There were now several more people scattered around, including Fred and George, and some first years. The two wizards and witch sat at a table, while me and Annabeth curled up on a sofa. I sighed happily as I watched Fred and George demonstrate a Puking Pastille. Hermione frowned at them, but said nothing.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Annabeth had to wake me up so I could go to the dorms.

Once there, I didn't even have a chance to take my shoes off. I collapsed on my bunk, and was sleeping before my head hit the pillow.

A couple of days later, Annabeth and I were walking back up to the Great Hall after dinner. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were going to talk to some students and tell them about the first Defence Group meeting, which would be this weekend at some place they had called… Hogsmeade? Whatever. I was excited for Defence Group, but also wanted some time alone with Annabeth. We held hands as we trudged up the stairs.

When we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Annabeth mumbled the password, and she swung open. We ducked inside. When I stood and looked up, I got a big surprise.

Standing in the middle of the common room, all smiling and waving, stood five demigods. It took me a moment to register, but when I did, me and Annabeth rushed them. I high fived Leo, and fist-bumped Jason, while Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel did their girly group hug thing. Frank shook my hand.

The seven of us sat down around a big table. "We haven't seen you guys forever." Annabeth complained.

"Hey, I've been here longer than you." I reminded her. Then I glanced up at Hazel. "So Nico will be coming soon?"

"Yes. He's doing a quest for Dad. Something about an escaped soul."

I nodded. That's what Chiron had mentioned.

"So, those three wizards know we're demigods?" Piper asked. I answered her.

"Yep. They kidnapped me, so I told them. Naturally."

Piper laughed. "Naturally."

Before I could make a quip about being tortured into giving up information, the common room door swung open. Three wizards entered through it, laughing and smiling. Hermione, Ron, and Harry froze when they looked up, seeing seven demigods gathered around. I stood up.

"Hey guys. The demigods we told you about showed up, finally." I stated, waving a hand in the general direction of said demigods. Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Annabeth nodded at the other five demigods. "Introduce yourselves, and tell them your godly parent." She instructed. Hazel stepped forwards.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld and riches. Roman demigod"

Frank stepped up beside her, placing a protective arm over her shoulders. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, god of war. Roman demigod."

"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Greek demigod." She flashed a smile. I think I saw Ron drooling.

Jason stepped forward. "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, King of the Gods. Umm… I go back and forth a lot between camps."

Finally, Leo stepped forward. "Last but not least, huh?" he grinned crazily. "Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and the forge. Greek demigod. Supreme Commander of the Argo Ⅱ..."

Annabeth interrupted. "Okay Repair Boy. We get it." Leo grinned again.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were just staring at us. Finally, Harry spoke. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you all."

The demigods nodded, and we all took a seat around the room. Leo pulled some little metal pieces out of his toolbelt and fiddled with them. Hazel and Frank sat on a couch, holding hands. Same went for Jason and Piper. Annabeth pulled out a book, and began reading. I sat with the wizards and witch, and asked about Defence Group.

Hermione smiled. "Well, we've got a few people who will almost definitely show up. First meeting is this weekend in Hogsmeade."

I grinned. "Can't wait."

Somebody had made three extra beds appear in the boys dorms. Leo jumped onto the nearest one, and laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Not as comfy as Cabin 9, but I can definitely roll with this." he stated, grinning. "Sweet dreams, everybody." He waved and drew the curtain around his bed.

The rest of us demigods laughed, and climbed into our respective bunks.

A few minutes later, I heard even breathing all around. I was the only one awake. I smiled happily, knowing that I was surrounded by my closest friends. That's when I heard stomping on the stairs. Harry and Ron came traipsing into the dorm. They collapsed on their beds. Apparently, they thought I was asleep, because they began a quiet conversation.

Ron: "So, what do you think of the new demigods?"

Harry: "I like them. They seem cool."

Ron: "Me too. The seven of them seem pretty close, huh?"

Harry: "Well, they've been through war together. They've fought together, defeated Gaea, giants, and monsters. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, which is, literally, hell. Leo died and came back. So, yes, they are very close."

Ron: "Yeah, that would make sense. Wow. They must be pretty brave."

Harry: "Yeah. Kind of inspiring, huh?"

Ron made a noise of assent, then his breaths got deeper and slower as he fell asleep. Harry was soon out of it too. As I listened, I realized that my friend's breathing weren't so even anymore. I drew back my curtains, and found three other demigods sitting up in bed. We all grinned at each other, and Leo mouthed. "I'm inspiring."

"Shut up." I mouthed back. I got out of bed, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I motioned at the others to follow, and we crept downstairs to the common room. When we were down there, Jason wrote a note on a paper airplane, and sent it up to the girls dorms. Minutes later, the girls met us. We all slipped out of the portrait hole, and downstairs. We left the castle, and walked down the hill to the lake. The moon was full, no clouds in the sky, and the water rippling quietly. Stars were shining. I joined hands with Annabeth. Piper and Jason's fingers were entwined. Frank had an arm around Hazel's shoulders, while Leo walked ahead. We arrived at the shore of the lake, and sat down in a group. Leo was, for once, not fiddling with anything. We all sat quietly. Annabeth's head was on my shoulder, and we were surrounded by our family. Piper started singing quietly, a lullaby.

The waves lapped against the shore, and for once, we weren't in danger. For a moment, we weren't on a quest. We were at peace, not fighting for our lives. Hazel had brought some blankets, so we spread them out and all laid down, Annabeth and I beside each other. Next to me was Hazel, and Frank beside her. To Annabeth's left were Piper, Jason, and Leo. There were sighs of contentment, and to Piper's soft voice, we all fell into peaceful sleep.

**Sorry, I know it was way too short. But at least I updated! :) I'll probably write the next chapter tonight, or tomorrow. Also, quick question. Which of the four boys or Nico do you love the most? I'm going to say Leo, but my vote, unfortunately, does not count. Whoever gets the most votes by the time I start writing it, will get a POV in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm pretty sure Nico won the vote. :) Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews, keep them coming. Sorry for not updating. *winces* I have severe writer's block, trying to build up the plot a bit more. I've been rushing a bit, trying to get the seven together, but hopefully now I can slow down. **

**And the suggestions about Calypso, don't worry. You'll see her. ;)**

**Chapter 9**

**Nico **

I had been at camp for about five minutes when Will slammed into me. I hugged him back, and pecked him on the cheek. I stood for a few minutes in his arms, until Will pulled back and glared at me.

"Two weeks Nico! One stupid soul, and you're gone for two weeks!" He yelled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Not my fault! Dad needed me in the Underworld!"

"Well you could have Iris Messaged me!"

"Where am I supposed to find a rainbow in the Underworld? And I didn't have any drachmas, I wasn't planning on being gone that long." I shot back.

Will squinted at me. "You're making excuses." He decided.

"I am not!" I protested. "I swear!"

Finally, Will grinned again. "Fine. But the next quest you go on, you Iris Message me. Got that?"

I nodded. Then winced. "Oh yeah… um, I have a quest for Chiron. The seven are waiting for me at Hogwarts. Remember?" Will's face fell.

"Oh. This is a really big thing, right?" I nodded again. He sighed. "You were just gone for two weeks, and now you're leaving again, for gods know how long."

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine Nico. I have to go."

I watched sadly as he walked down towards the basketball courts, then turned and headed up the steps to the big house. Chiron was waiting for me on the porch.

"Hello Nico."

"Hey." I said glumly, slumping into a chair. Chiron must have noticed, but wisely didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" he questioned me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow. The other six left earlier today."

I frowned. "Wait, I thought we were going separately?"

"Well, you were supposed to, but the three you are protecting have found out about the demigods, so there's no point." he explained.

"So what you're trying to say is; Percy messed up _again_, so we're changing the plan, _again_?" I asked, grinning. Chiron nodded and smiled.

"Your trunk is already packed and in your cabin. You'll shadow travel to Hogwarts tomorrow. Go get some sleep Nico." I nodded and left to the cabins, crashing on my bunk and falling asleep instantly.

**Harry**

When we woke up in the morning, the first thing that Ron and I notice was the four empty beds around the room. The demigods were missing. We rushed down the stairs to the common room, meeting Hermione.

"Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel are gone!" she gasped. We all rushed through the portrait hole. It was too early for them to be in the Great Hall, breakfast wasn't for an hour yet. We burst into the Entry Hall, completely out of breath. McGonagall was walking in through the enormous doors. She glanced at us, scowling.

"What are you three doing up this early?" she questioned sternly.

"The demigods are missing." I gasped. "They aren't in the dorm."

McGonagall didn't look worried, she just pointed behind her, at the doors. "I didn't wake them up, but you can try."

We glanced at each other, confused, but rushed out the front door, and down to the lake. On the shore, we saw something that made me feel a bit warm and fuzzy. The seven demigods were sprawled on the sand, with a ton of blankets. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, their noses an inch apart. Hazel and Frank had their arms wrapped around each other. Piper was curled against Jason's chest. Leo was sprawled out, snoring. It was a warm sight, and I had to smile. Hermione and Ron were giggling.

"We should wake them up." I suggested.

"Oh. let them sleep. We can wake them up before breakfast." Hermione suggested.

Since we had about forty-five minutes to wait, we sat closer to the lake, skipping stones across the water. We talked and laughed for a while, then were silent for a couple minutes, listening to the demigod's snores. Ron smiled.

"They kind of grow on you, don't they?" he said.

Hermione and I smiled. "Yeah, just a little bit." I replied. I stood up, then lifted Hermione off the ground. "Let's wake them up now." I suggested.

We walked up to the demigods, and looked at each other, then back at them.

"Umm… how should we do this?" Ron questioned. I shrugged.

Hermione had the answer. She pointed her wand and muttered a spell. "_Augementai."_

The water splashed onto Percy, a little bit hitting Annabeth and Hazel. Percy bolted up immediately, reaching into his pocket. His eyes were wild for a second, until he noticed us three. He brought his hand out of his pocket. "Hey guys. Is it breakfast time?" We nodded, so he shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Wake up Wise Girl." I heard him whisper. While Annabeth stretched and yawned, while Percy tapped Hazel's shoulder. The rest of the demigods took a couple minutes to wake up. Finally, the only one still asleep was Leo. The six demigods grinned at each other mischievously, Frank glancing back at me. "We've found a way to wake Leo up that provides some entertainment." he explained.

Percy was walking to where Leo lay snoring. He leaned down, right next to Leo's ear, and yelled in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

Leo's reaction was shocking, to say the least. He bolted up from the ground, on his feet in seconds, but that wasn't the surprising part. His nose had burst into orange and yellow flames. When he glanced around and saw all the demigods rolling on the ground, laughing so hard they were in tears, he patted his nose and the flames died down. He glared at Percy, who was doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Thanks dude. I feel so loved." Leo said. Percy straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was hilarious dude. You were like 'AHHH! I'M AWAKE! Oops, my nose is on fire." Percy started cracking up again.

Leo glared at him. "That wasn't funny the first two times, and its not funny now." It was no use. The demigods were still laughing. Leo glared at them for a while, then glanced at Hermione, Ron and I, who were completely confused as to what had just happened.

"I have this rare power. Its a Hephaestus thing. I can control fire, and I'm immune to it. But, if I get too agitated, excited or angry, sometimes I start spontaneously combusting. To prove his point, Leo's body suddenly erupted in flames. Percy rolled away, right into the water. Ron and I stared at the spot he had disappeared, when seconds later, a wall of water smashed into Leo, dousing his fire and drenching him. He spit out a clump of seaweed and glared at the water as Percy surfaced, wading back to shore completely dry, and laughing his face off. Leo just glared at him.

"Okay, you've had your laugh. Dry me off, or I'll burn all your precious belongings." Leo threatened, but he was grinning. Percy trudged up the sand and touched Leo's shoulder. Leo was dry almost immediately.

Finally, the demigods got tired of teasing each other. They packed up the blankets, and we headed up to the Great Hall.

**Percy**

We went through the doors into the Entrance Hall, demigods laughing over a joke Leo had told, and the wizards trailing awkwardly, which wasn't a surprise. Often, when people were hanging out with us while the seven were together, they hung back. We were so close that anybody else, with the exception of Nico, felt like a tag-along. As we were walking through the Entrance Hall, I asked Hazel when Nico would be done his quest. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the shadows.

'Yesterday." I whirled around, and Nico di Angelo stepped out of the darkness. He walked up to give Annabeth a hug, and I gave him a fist bump. Hazel kissed his cheek.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, not much. Was helping Dad in the Underworld for the past couple weeks." I was about to ask what he was helping with when behind us, Hermione cleared her throat. The demigods turned to look at her.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. Nico, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry, the three wizards we're helping with their war." Nico nodded, and stepped forward to shake hands.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she just nodded.

"Pleased to meet you Nico. So… you can shadow travel?" Nico arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can shadow travel. How did you know?"

"Well, I've read some books where they mention shadow travel with children of Hades and creatures of the Underworld, such as hellhounds and…" she trailed off when she realized Nico was grinning. "What… why are you looking at me like that?" Nico glanced over at me.

_She sounds like Annabeth. _He mouthed.

_I know._ I mouthed back.

He turned back to Hermione. "No reason. I smell food… is it breakfast time?" She nodded, and we all walked together to the Great Hall.

**I sincerely apologize for my crappiness. I've had a bit of writer's block, so this is more of a filler chapter. :( Also, I am terrible at writing Solangelo, so I am sorry for that too. I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. Most likely over the weekend. **


	10. Author Note

So. He he. Hi guys... This story might not be updated very often anymore... I've hit a wall. I will update. Eventually... but first I might start a new story. Really sorry guys. If anybody want to adopt this story, PM me and we can talk.


	11. Adopted

Sorry guys. This story has been adopted by CJ potter rider jackson. It will now be called The Demigods at Hogwarts Protection Program. Sorry to everybody. Bye guys. :(


End file.
